Surgical tables, or operating tables, comprising a base for standing on a floor, a column extending from the base, and a tabletop providing a patient support surface are well known. WO2003/030802 discloses such a surgical table in which the base includes a number of castors and fixed wheels for permitting the table to be moved along a floor.
Also, it is known to provide a surgical table with a drivable wheel in contact with the floor for use in driving the surgical table along the floor.